My Poem Collection
by Anka7995
Summary: So I decided to further delve in the land of poetry. Some poems are original and some are written specifically for the Harry Potter Characters. While some are just muses of my mind. Hope you like it. Read and Review. Marked complete. But will be updated regularly.
1. James and Lily

**A/N:**Written for the Poetry Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt used, _green_.

Especially written for Halloween as this is the Death Anniversary of James and Lily.

My first poem written seriously, please be kind.

* * *

Under the green canopy,

Under the bright blue sky,

Under the sun's mild glare,

They lay side by side;

Smiling, void from care and worry

The war is on

People are dying

Loved ones they are losing.

But that day was theirs

The worry temporarily gone

**Years later...**

The war was over

And under the similar green canopy

They lay side by side

The only difference

Is they were six feet deep.

* * *

**A/N:** I am keeping this as Work In Progress, I will post all 50 poems for the challenge under this.


	2. Scorpius and Rose through the Years

**Scorpius and Rose Through The Years**

A Malfoy and a Weasley were never supposed to be best friends, so lovers, was totally out of question.

Yet, here we were.

In your first year, you were enemies, your dad had precisely told you not to talk to him.

So you complied.

In your second year, you realized he is not bad as people make him to be.

Your cousin is his best friend and you trust his judgement...

So you are accepting towards him.

Halfway your second year you realize that he is so hard not to befriend.

So you shake hands.

In your third year, you are best friends, practically inseparable

Al, Rose and Scor, the Silver trio, they call you now

"This is so unique!" They exclaim when they look at you

Because, it is not usual that children of two enemies are best friends.

In your fourth year, you tread a rocky path

Because there is this girl he is dating

And for some reason

You don't like it...

Because, for some reason you feel like

You should be the one holding his hand and not _her_.

In your fifth year,

You promise yourself things will be better,

You date the guy from your House,

Halfway through your fifth year,

The guy was punched on the nose

Because he said some rude things about your Scorpius,

You didn't realize you slip, but he did

In your sixth year,

You stopped playing cat and mouse

Because he claimed in front of the entire Great Hall

That you were _his_ Rose.


	3. Healing

**_Written for Poetry Boot Camp Challenge, prompt "perfect"_**

**_Written for Fire The Canon's Dream Challenge_**

_Healing - To dream of healing represents your need for emotional and/or physical healing. You need to find the power to rectify and care for the issues in your life._

**_Healing_**

You are lying down in the middle of a deserted room

On a simple one-person mattress,

A golden hue is in the air

And birds chirp in distance

A sweet un-decipherable song.

It would have been calming,

It would have been perfect,

If you had not been in pain

As crucifying pain course through your every vein

You know you are dreaming

(How?)

Because it is the same dream every night

And next moment you know

(And as you expect)

There is a blue glow

That heals you

And then… You wake up…

You are sweating when your eyes open

A dull ache in your head

Time to face the world

You wonder idly,

If will you ever heal?

You are not in physical pain or injured or ill…

It is the mental scars that haunt you.

It is not easy to see your family, friends and acquaintances die in front of your eyes.

You are not alone to see that and that should ease the pain.

But it doesn't.

The dying faces, the tortures screams and the dead bodies all haunt you.

For the world you are normal well as normal the _Savior _can be.

You hate that name.

You never realized that your life became a game.

Sometimes you think the war was not yours to fight, but then whose?

You would have been involved in the war no matter what.

So, you dream every night the same dream and hope that like the dream, you will heal.


	4. Beauty

**_I wrote this with Fleur in mind. I hope that you like it. Written for 10, 000 Challenge. Now I exactly didn't use the word livelihood but somewhere this explains the livelihood of a girl with assumptions. _**

**_Word count: 71_**

_Her beauty was renowned_

_It was the talk of the town_

_She was the envy of many_

_And want of many._

_Even then,_

_No one understood her_

_All she got was assumptions_

_She was stronger than they assumed_

_She had beauty..._

_That didn't mean she lacked brains._

_And men stopped and stared,_

_The women gazed and glared._

_All she hoped,_

_All she wanted, _

_Was that among them someone who would understand._


	5. Poem 5

Funny is the irony of life

Life and its twisted old games

I would never understand

Yet behind the starting line of this race, I stand.

Poetry Boot Camp Challenge Prompt:Funny


	6. Poem 6

I am sour

I am sweet

I am good at the brightest hour.

I love, I hate

I am no saint.

They say,

The work of this world is to taint.

And your innocence will be craved

Darling, don't lose that smile

Darling, don't let the demons win.

Prompt: Chivalry


	7. Poem 7

You see her sitting at a distance

She is all about etiquette

Her yawn is precise

Behind her expertly manicured hand

Her smile is sweet but measured

Her laugh is rare and treasured

Her whole being seems calculated and organized

She is a mystery to the outer eyes

Who knows, what she says are truth or lies?

Prompt: Laughter


	8. Cactus

**Author's Note:**

This is an original poem I wrote about two years back. I refrained from doing the corrections because this is really close to my heart.

**Cactus**

You might be a Cactus

Left all alone

Isolated, lonely to walk alone,

They say you have thorns,

They declare you don't belong,

Wish they knew,

Those conditions around you made you fall...

The experiences you got.

Made you what you what you are now...

You have thorns...because you might just be scared...

Scared to open up or bloom,

Scared you'd be pushed to doom

You don't belong, because,

You believed you couldn't belong...

So when they say,

That you are lost,

You will find a way,

Find a place where you fit in,

When you deem that you belong

And when you trust yourself,

It doesn't matter what the others say

Because at the end of the day

You will find a way...


End file.
